MAGEIA MALUM, la magie est puissance
by Odilette
Summary: L'histoire de Tom Jedusor se répète. Il gagne en puissance. Les apparences sont trompeuses, ne l'oubliez jamais. Jamais.
1. L'annonce

Le personnage d'**Aléanore Bol**e m'appartient !

* * *

**MAGEIA MALUM ; _la magie est puissance_.**

* * *

Comme chaques dimanche depuis sa première année, Théodore Nott se trouve à la bibliothèque, la troisième table de droite en partant du fond, comme d'habitude. Et comme à chaque dimanche, il y était seul. Durant la semaine, il ne trouve guère le temps de s'arrêter à la bibliothèque, le samedi il a toujours un programme chargé : sorti à Près-au-lard, match de Quidditch, des Serpentard en retard sur leurs devoirs qu'il se doit d'aider.. Il prend sur lui pour assister à tout cela et aider ses confrères. Sauf le dimanche. Ce jour là, ce jour sacré personne ne doit oser venir lui adresser la parole. Personne ne le fit jamais. Au grand soulagement de Théodore. Mais comme le dit un célèbre proverbe français : _il y a un début à tout_.

A son plus grand damn, il entend la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir dans un grincement sonore suivit par un raclement de gorge du cerbère des lieux : Pince. Il lance un regard par-dessus son livre : Granger est la seule présente, Pince ne quitte jamais son poste, alors un autre élève s'eventure dans les rayonnages en ce moment même. Ce qui est pour le moins surprennant, étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore midi, ce qui est alors bien trop tôt pour un grand nombre d'élève. Cependant, il n'y prête pas plus longtemps attention. Son devoir de métamorphose pour dans les quinzes prochains jours attend patiemment d'être fini, ce qui aller mettre plus plus de temps que prévus. La métamorphose est bien la seule matière où le jeune Nott avait des difficultés. Ce pourquoi il s'y prend si tôt. En plus de cela, son esprit tout entier est omnibulé par un livre en particulier. Livre qu'il ne peut pas lire tranquillement tant que la pièce soit totalement vide. Il jette un regard derrière lui, Granger n'est plus seul, Saint Potter l'y a rejoint. C'est donc lui qui avait fait autant de bruit en rentrant. Vu la mine qu'elle tire, il devait certainement lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir quelconque. _Bingo_. Il les regarde tous les deux quitter la pièce, attend que la porte se referme... _Enfin seul._ Il ferme son manuel scolaire, et part à la recherche de son fameux livre.

Malheureusement pour lui, une fille se trouve dans son rayon et pour courroné le tout, avec _son_ livre en main. Lorsqu'elle remarque la présence de Théodore, elle cache le livre derrière elle. Le contact visuel rompu, il lève les yeux vers la jeune inconnue. D'après son uniforme, elle était de sa maison. Ce qui pourrait être une explication pour sa présence dans ce sinistre rayon. Pourtant, il ne l'a encore jamais vu à Poudlard. Et comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, elle se présente :

«Je suis nouvelle. Aléanore Bole, se présente la fille.

-Théodore Nott. Tu n'aurais pas de la famille, ici ? Demande-t-il.

-Je suis de la famille de Charles Bole, il est en dernière année.»

C'est alors qu'il remarque un léger trait de famille. Presque inexistant.

«Et toi ? Questionne-t-il.

-Quatrième. Nous sommes dans la même classe, dit-elle, un petit sourire en coin.»

Tout à coup, il sent un malaise le prendre, il se sent mal de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Malgré son statut de solitaire, il était fier de pouvoir mettre un nom sur chaques visages qu'il croise. Il doit sérieusement sortir de sa bulle de temps à autres. Il est certainement le dernier à être au courant. Quelles autres choses ignore-t-il encore ? Il grogne doucement. Il doit absolument en savoir plus sur cette fille. Après ça, il irait faire sa bonne action du moins en allant trainer avec des serpentards, histoire de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

«Pourquoi n'arrives-tu que maintenant ?»

Elle le fixe durant de longues secondes, comme si elle essayée de voir si elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, ou non. Apparamment, elle est dans le doute.

«C'est une assez longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps, il lâche en la défiant du regard.»

Il ne veux pas rester dans l'ignorance, il doit en savoir plus, tout de suite. C'est vital.

«Allons à ma table.»

Elle lui fait signe qu'elle est d'accord. Ils s'installent l'un en face de l'autre.

Aléanore pose le livre sur la chaise à coter d'elle, Théodore n'y prête pas la moindre attention.

«Alors. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout.

-C'est direct. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à te dévoiler ma vie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Une question contre un service ?

-Pourquoi pas une question contre une question ?

-Ca marche. Délimitons le nombre de question. Dix ? Propose Théodore.

-Va pour dix. Il ne t'en reste que sept.»

Sous le regard surpris de Théodore, elle explique.

«Tu m'as demanqué si j'ai de la famille à Poudlard, en quelle année je suis et pourquoi je n'arrive que maintenant.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la dernière, signale-t-il.

-J'y viens. Ma mère est décédée il y a quelques mois.»

Il est sur le point de lui présenter ses condoléances, mais son instinct lui dit que c'était inutile.

«Donner plus de précision n'est pas un crime.

-Mes parents ont divorcé quand mon frère Charles et moi étions jeunes. Je suis partis en France avec ma mère tandis que mon père et mon frère sont resté en Angleterre. Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai dû retourner vivre ici.

-A toi.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à ce livre ? Demande-t-elle de but-en-blanc en lui montrant le livre posé à ses côtés.»

Encore une fois, il se laisse surprendre par Aléanore. A l'inverse de tout à l'heure, il ne le montre pas et affiche un air impassible. Il doit aller remercier Draco pour ses cours lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

«Qui te dis que je m'y intéresse ?

-On va dire que c'est une intuition. Tu devrais faire attention aux questions que tu poses. Une en moins, encore, murmure-t-elle d'un sourire machiavélique.»

Théodore grogne dans sa barbe. Doucement mais surement, cette fille commencer à lui taper sur le système.

«Il y a un jeu moldu qui s'appelle "ni oui, ni non". Ça consiste à ne pas dire "oui" et "non". Pour nous, c'est un peu le même principe, mais avec les questions. L'un pose une question, l'autre doit y répondre sans poser une autre question. Et ainsi de suite. Au vu du nombre de question qu'il te reste, ce n'est pas si simple qu'il n'y parait.»

Elle se met à rire doucement, d'un rire communicatif, si bien que Théodore ne peut s'empêcher d'en faire de-même. Ils doivent faire attention, car Mme Pince rôde certainement entre les rayons. Malgré son âge avancé, elle peut se transformer en furie quand elle veut. Voir des élèves rire dans son temple sacré serait synonyme de mort affreuse. Quoique sur ce point, Dumbledore interviendrait à ce niveau là. En tout cas, la semaine suivante l'erreur de l'élève, ce dernier aurait affaires à Peeves en personne. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Pince et Peeves puissent faire affaires, hein?

Aléanore et Théodre reprennent leur calme et décide de reporter leur jeux à plus tard, histoire de prendre le temps de réfléchir aux questions adéquat. Mais Théodore a une question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

«Est-ce que je peux te poser une question hors-jeu ?

-Oui, mais je ne m'engage pas à y répondre, par contre. C'est mieux que rien, ajoute-t-elle sous son regard hésitant.

-Ce livre.. D'où tu le connais ? J'ai mis deux ans avant de le trouver, tu n'es là que depuis septembre. Et puis, il chuchote en approchant sa tête au-dessus de la table, tout y est écrit en grec. Une langue morte que peut maîtrise !

-Peut-être que c'est une erreur de te parler de ça. Mais si tu parles je n'aurais qu'à te lancer un sors d'amnésie.»

Théodore acquiesça en silence, attendant qu'elle continue à parler.

«Si mes parents se sont quittés c'est que... A l'époque, ma mère était fascinée par tout ce qui touchait à la magie noir. Mon père, c'était tout le contraire. Un matin, ma mère m'a prise avec elle et on s'est réfugié chez sa soeur moldue en France. Peu de temps après, ma tante est morte. Aujourd'hui, je soupçonne ma mère d'y être mêlé. J'ai donc fait ma scolarité à Beaux-Batons, comme tu as dû le deviner. En plus d'être fasciné par la magie noire, ma mère l'était aussi pour les langues mortes. Je l'ai étudié avec elle. Et l'ai aidé à écrire ce livre, fini-t-elle en posant se main sur le bouquin.

-Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que Constance Leblanc..

-Est ma mère, oui, termine-t-elle. C'est un faux nom, bien entendu. En France, nous étions Constance et Arianna LeBlanc dont l'homme de la maison était mort d'une maladie.

-Pourquoi avoir changé de nom ?

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère me disait que c'était pour pas qu'on nous retrouve. A l'époque, je pensais qu'elle parlait de mon père, aujourd'hui je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'à lui.

-Qui d'autres ?

-C'est déjà beaucoup en une journée, tu ne crois pas ?

-Dis m'en plus, Aléa, demande-t-il en posant sa main sur les siennes.

-Tu as une soif de savoir impressionnante, souffle-t-elle. Presque autant que ta soif de pouvoir.»

Ses mots ont pour effet de faire sursauter Théodore, ce qui entraine la chute de son sac sur le sol. Mystérieusement, Mme Pince ne montre pas le bout de son nez.

«Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tes émotions. A les cacher puis à les évincer de ton être.»

Elle lui tend le livre.

«La page 248 traite ce sujet. Commence par là.»

Théodore se pose une multitude de question. Comme «qui est cette satané fille?», «comment me connait-elle autant?», «lit-elle dans mes pensées?», «dans quel but m'aide-t-elle?»

Il regarde par la fenêtre. Etrangement, rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé : juste avant sa rencontre avec Aléanore. Charles Bole était toujours au bord du lac avec ses amis, Weasley se dirige encore vers la cabane du garde-chasse, Draco est toujours entrain de lancer un sort à un petit serdaigle. Il plisse les yeux : rien n'a l'air de bouger. Il regarde sa montre, elle est arrêtée. Il la tapote du bout du doigt.

«Le t'emps s'est arrêtés, Théodore.

-C'est toi qui fait ça ?

-Plus ou moins.»

Ni une, ni deux, pour la première fois de sa vie, Théodore perds ses moyens.

«Arrêtes ça ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe, à la fin ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Pour t'aider, évidement, elle lui dit comme si c'était la chose la plus censé au monde.»

Il lui intime de continuer.

«Pour t'aider à mettre en place ton plan. Celui de devenir un jour plus puissant que Lord Voldemort.

-Il est mort.»

Elle ricanne face à sa tentative d'éludé le fait qu'elle sache pour son projet mais surtout, face à son idiotie de croire qu'un être aussi puissant est _mort_.. et le restera.

«Ce que je vais te dire, tu le gardes pour toi.

-C'est évident. Je le promet, ajoute-t-il.

-Les promesses sont faites pour être brisés. Donne-moi ta main.»

Hésitant, il approche sa main de celle d'Aléanore.

«Serment inviolable ?

-Fais-le. Vas y.»

Il tient fermement le bras de sa camarade, attendant la suite.

«Je savais bien que tu accepterais. Commençons. Toi, Théodore Nott, promets-tu de ne jamais révéler ce que tu as appris au cours de cette journée ?

-Moi, Théodore Nott promet de ne jamais révéler ce que j'ai appris durant cette journée.»

Une ficelle blance apparait et s'entremêle autours de leurs bras.

«Promets-tu de mettre ton plan à exécution et à tout faire pour le réussir ?

-Je promet de mettre mon plan à exécution et à tout faire pour le réussir.»

Une deuxième ficelle blanche apparait et s'entremêle comme la deuxième. Leur luminosité s'intensifiee instantanément pour ensuite disparaitre, laissant deux légères petites marques sur le bras de Théodore.

«Tu seras le seul à voir les traces.

-Maintenant, dis-moi tout.

-Je t'ai mentis, avoue-t-elle.

-Ca, je l'ai deviné.

-Je ne suis pas arrivé à Poudlard en début d'année, mais aujourd'hui. Je suis apparut pour la première fois dans cette bibliothèque quelques minutes avant que tu me trouves. Le temps s'est arrêté à mon arrivée. Dès que je partirais, tout redeviendra normal et tu seras le seul à avoir remarqué quelques chose d'inhabituel. Je m'appelle bien Aléanore Bole, mais ne sis pas la soeur de Charles Bole. Je suis une de ses ancêtres. J'ai étudié à Poudlard il y a plusieurs années. En même temps que Tom Jedusor. Tu le connais surement mieux sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. A l'époque, j'ai assisté à son assencion vers l'être qu'il était devenu. J'étais son bras droir, son ombre. J'étais fasciné par cet être, par la magie noir. Etant de la maison de Salazard Serpentard, je n'avais pas peur des conséquences que cela produirait. As-tu déjà entendu parler des Mangemorts ?

-Les toutous du Lord.

-Exact. Mon père partagé la même passion que moi pour ce qui est de la magie noir. Ma mère s'est enfuit en France avec moi. Le meurtre de sa soeur, l'écriture du livre. Tout cela est vrai sauf que ce n'est pas ma mère l'auteur, mais moi. Elle nous a fait changer de nom pour pas quemon père nous trouve. Ainsi que les Mangemorts qui commençaient à se multiplier. Et oui, durant sa scolarité, Tom a commencé à recruter des personnes dans Poudlard, mais aussi en dehors. La plupart étaient trop jeune pour savoir vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, d'autres étaient surement sous l'emprise de l'imperium. Les autres avait peur de Tom. J'ai tué ma propre mère et suis retourné en Angleterre après avoir fini le livre. Si je n'avais pas tué ma mère avant de s'enfuir c'était simplement car Tom m'avait confié une mission. Il avait besoin d'information sur la magie noir, information qu'on ne pouvait trouver qu'en France. Il m'a demandé d'y aller et d'écrire un livre dans une langue que peu de personnes arriverons à lire. Voici l'origine du "MAGEIA MALUM". On pourrait aussi le renommer "Comment devenir le prochain mage noir". A l'époque, Tom savait qu'il risquait de mourir n'importe quand, il a donc crée des Horxcruxes.

-Des horxcruxes ? il répète, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce que cela pouvait bien être.

-C'est de la magie noir. Le seul livre qui en parler à l'époque à Poudlard ne traitait ce sujet que très brièvement. Aujourd'hui, il y en a un deuxième qui l'exploite totalement. Tom avait essayé d'en parler à un professeur qu'il appréciait plus ou moins bien, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté dans ses lettres. Il lui manquait plusieurs détails pour qu'ils puissent en faire lui-même, cependant. Un horxcruxe est un objet quelconque, choisi à l'avance par la personne, où l'on peut cacher une partir de notre âme. L'objet peut être un vêtement, un livre, une personne, n'importe quoi ! L'horxcruxe protège le fragemment d'âme qu'il renferme. Tant qu'il est en sécurité, la personne peut continuer à exister même si son corps est abîmé ou détruit. Pour créer un horxcruxe, le lanceur du sort doit avoir mutilé son âme pour pouvoir la séparer et caché une partie. La seule façon de déchirer l'âme est de commettre un meurtre. Un meurtre revient à un horxcruxe. C'est une chose d'extrêmement dangereux, mais Tom s'en fichait, le pouvoir était plus important. Il en a fait sept au total. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire lesquels car il veut garder ce détail secret.

-Si j'ai bien compris, le Lord vit encore en ce moment ? conclut-il.

-C'est cela. Dès qu'il aura retrouvé assez de force il reviendra aussi puissant qu'avant.

-La date. Tu la connais. N'est-ce pas ?

-Cette année. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à ce sujet. Tom m'avait confié une autre mission. J'ai un dont assez spéciale. Si je me concentre bien, je peux voir l'avenir. Tom m'avait demandé de l'utiliser pour voir son avenir. Je n'ai pu voir qu'une chose. Sa mort. La vraie. Pour tuer un sorcier qui a des horxcruxes, il faut débord détruire chacun d'eux. Ce qui est déjà une tâche très compliquer en soi. Il faut les trouver, puis trouver la moyen de les détruires. Je te laisse le découvrire par toi-même grâce au livre. Donc, sachant qu'il allait mourir, il a essayait de faire d'autres horxcruxes mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Ne pouvant échapper à son destin, il m'a demandé d'aller dans le futur, quelques années avant sa mort, pour trouver son digne successeur. Quelle chance d'être tombé sur toi ! Tu es le prochain mage noir, Théodore. Tes efforts ne son mènerons pas à rien, alors continue plus intensément, ne te met aucunes limites ! Je t'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire. Reste dans l'ombre, ne change pas. Fond toi dans la masse et observe. Crois-moi, tu deviendras plus puissant que Voldemort lui-même. Il va mourir de la main de Harry Potter. N'intervient pas. Ce sera lors d'une guerre. Profites-en pour tuer le plus possible. Ensuite, entraines-toi et fait deshorxcruxes ! Sers-toi de ta tête, tu es intelligent alors prends ton temps. Il est l'heure pour moi de retourner dans mon époque. Je suis déjà resté bien temps longtemps.

-Non, attends ! S'écrit Théodore.»

Mais elle vient juste de disparaitre dans un tourbillon.

«Petit garnement, je vais t'apprendre à écrier dans ma bibliothèque ! Tu me déçoi, Théodore. Oust, hors de ma vue. Je ne veux plus te voir, s'apoumone Mme Pince. Regardez-moi ce livre par terre. Vraiment, Mr Nott !

-Il m'appartient ! Je m'en vais.»

Il ramasse le livre, cache le MAGEIA MALUM dans son sac qu'il balance sur son épaule, et s'en va. Un sourire maléfique apparait sur son visage.

* * *

Peut importe la qualitée médiocre, je me dois de la terminé pour mon chaton.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

En espérant que cette première partie vous ait plût.

**Olive Bishop**


	2. Le retour

Le soir même, dans la salle commune des Serpentards complètement déserte, Théodore étudia son livre. Bien qu'il l'eu déjà feuilleter par le passé, il entreprit de le lire du début jusqu'à la fin avec une concentration des plus extrême, tout en prenant scrupuleusement des notes. Il oublia bien vite la venue d'Aléanore. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que son livre. Il faisait preuve d'une grande force mentale pour rester le même en cours et face à ses camarades les jours suivant. Il ne devait montrer aucun changement. Personne ne devait se douter de ce qu'il était en train de préparer et cela marché plutôt bien pour le moment. Tout Poudlard était omnibulé par le tournoi qui avait lieu à Poudlard, si bien que le comportement de chaques élèves était étrange dû -surtout- à l'excitation. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le tournois des trois sorciers tombé à pique, dans cet atmosphère, personne ne faisait attention à personne, sauf si ladite personne était un élève d'une des deux autres écoles.

Lors de la dernière épreuve, lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter revenir pleurant sur un corps, Théodore eu un déclic. Il repensa à ce jour dans la bibliothèque où il avait fait la connaissance d'Aléanore.

_« Si j'ai bien compris, le Lord vit encore en ce moment ?_

_-C'est cela. Dès qu'il aura retrouvé assez de force il reviendra aussi puissant qu'avant._

_-Tu connais la date, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Cette année. »_

-Il est revenu, chuchota Théodore en même tant que le cri d'Harry.

Il profita que tous les élèves soient concentrés sur la scène pour rentrer au château, tel une ombre menaçante.

Il ne tenait plus en place. Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune, le portrait s'ouvrit sous une conversation animée entre Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Il s'arrêta et les regarda. Lorsqu'ils virent sa présence, ils cessèrent aussitôt leur conversation.

-Tiens, Théodore. Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de se parler, lança Drago. Comment vas-tu, mon bon ami ?

-C'est vrai. Ce que Potter à dit, c'est vrai, leur dit Théodore ignorant la question de Drago.

D'abord surpris, Drago et Blaise se lancèrent un regard que Théodore ne pu pas déchiffrer.

-N'est-ce pas ? Rajouta précipitament Théodore se rendant compte de son erreur.

Ils devaient surement se demander s'ils pouvaient lui parler de ce qu'ils savaient, car ils étaient au courant de quelque chose, c'était certain.

Théodore regretta ses paroles sitôt furent telles sorties de sa bouche. Heureusement, ils prirent ses dires pour une question. Heureusement qu'il s'était rattrapé. De justesse. Il se devait de garder son calme désormais, encore une erreur comme celle-ci et ils remarqueraient quelques choses.

-Effectivement, avoua Drago en affichant un air serieux.

-Nos mères, déclara Blaise, nous on fait transmettre un message comme quoi la marque se faisait de plus en plus ressentir chez nos pères. Enfin, beau-père pour ma part.

Un hululement se fit entendre. D'un même mouvement, les trois Serpentards se tournèrent vers le portrait qui faisait office d'entrer. C'était étrange d'entendre un hibou dans les cachots. Drago s'approcha du portrait qui s'ouvrit. Un hibou grand duc fit son entré et se posa sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Alors que le portrait se refermer, Drago se dirigea vers son rapace, un sourire un coin. Après avoir lu la lettre, il se retourna vers ses camarades.

-C'est officiel. Le grand mange noir, Lord Voldemort est de nouveau parmi nous, lança fièrement Drago.

-Ce jour est enfin arrivé, enchaîna Blaise. Ma mère et son nouveau mari sentaient le coup venir.

-Mon père agissait bizarrement ces temps-ci, maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Théodore restait silencieux, une question lui brulait les lèvres. Alors que ses deux amis continua de parler, Théodore les coupa, ni tenant plus.

-En ce qui nous concerne, commença-t-il.

Blaise et Drago arrêtèrent de parler pour l'écouter. Mais il ne pu pas finir de posé sa question, car au même instant, la salle se fit envahir par les autres élèves de leur maison. Théodore souffla d'exaspération. Alors qu'il allait se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, il sentit une pression sur son bras. Il se retourna, Drago lui faisait face. Discrètement, il lui chuchota à l'oreille la réponse à sa question rester en suspens.

-C'est pour cet été. Pour nous tous. Sans exception.

Sa voix était sans appel. A peine eut il finit de parler qui le devança et monter l'escalier. Théodore avait l'impression que la fin de sa phrase, lui était destinée. Comme si il ne voulait pas rejoindre les troupes.

« Alors, comme ça, il croit que je vais me dégonfler. Que je ne souhaite pas devenir mangemort, se dit Théodore. Il ne se doute donc de rien, tant mieux. Espérons qu'il reste en vie pour voir ce que je leur prépare. Ils ne vont pas en croire leurs yeux. »

Il afficha un semblant de sourire sur son visage et prit le même chemin que Drago quelques secondes auparavant.

Il allait tous les bluffer.

\*/

Théodore était assis dans le salon des Malefoy, près de son père qui avait du mal à retenir son excitation. D'apparence, il ne laisse rien paraitre. Mais c'est son père, Théodore le connait bien. Il sait qu'intérieurement il s'impatiente. Pour preuve, ses mains sont moites. Et ça n'a aucun lien avec le fait qu'ils sont en pleine canicule.

-Père, calmez-vous.

-Je suis calme, s'offusqua son père avant de prendre une vois froide. Ne me parle pas comme ça, Théodore.

-Excusez-moi, père.

Il régnait un calme plat dans la demeure. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils patientaient là. Lucius et Bellatrix étaient auprès de Voldemort dans une des salles du manoir. Un peu après l'arrivée des Nott, Drago et Narcissa les y avaient rejoint. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Théodore à put apercevoir Blaise avec sa mère qui partaient, le visage impassible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivaient à la même hauteur que les Nott, Blaise montra discrètement son bras gauche à Théodore avec un clin d'oeil, avant de reprendre son air initial.

Théodore savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Il avait hâte mais n'en montrer rien. Soudainement, une bribe de sa conversation avec Aleanore lui revint en mémoire :

_« Ne pouvant pas échapper à son destin, il me demanda d'aller dans le futur, quelques années avant sa mort et de trouver son successeur. Quelle chance que tu sois là ! Tu es le prochain mage noir, Théodore. »_

Elle ne lui avait pas précisé si Voldemort connaissait l'identité de son successeur. Et s'il le savait ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qui était au courant ?

Doucement, mais surement, Théodore commençait à paniquer. A se poser mille et une questions dont il n'avait jamais songé jusqu'à ce jour. Si seulement Aléanore aurait pu rester plus longtemps ou trouver un moyen pour communiquer avec lui. L'espace de quelques secondes, il se sentait abandonné. Il devait se reprendre, enfin ! Il était Théodore Nott, le futur mage noir. Tout aller bien se passer, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Aucune. Vraiment.

« C'est une bonne chose, se dit-il, si le Lord ne sait pas qui je suis, il trouvera ça normale que je sois un tant soit peu inquiet. »

Mais s'il lit dans mes pensées ?

« Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Si je ne lui donne pas de raison de le faire, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Alors que Théodore continuer de cogiter intérieurement, Drago arriva dans la pièce. Théodore le regarda est compris avant même qu'il n'est dit un seul mot.

-Le maitre vous attend, annonça-il simplement.

Son père se leva et partit à la suite de Drago sans même regarder si le jeune Nott les suivaient.

-Tout va bien se passer, Théodore, souffla une voix.

Surpris, Théodore se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Le silence lui répondu.

-Aléanore ? Tenta-il, doucement.

Rien.

Pourtant, il était persuadé que c'était sa voix. Oubliant bien vite son illusion auditive, il prit la même direction que son paternel, la tête haute et totalement détendu. En apparence, du moins.

\*/

A la simple lueur d'une bougie, Théodore regarder son bras où désormais trônais la marque des ténèbres. Il était dans son dortoir entouré de ses collègues endormi depuis près d'une heure. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son bras. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'il l'avait et la douleur était encore vive. Les premières heures c'était totalement insoutenable et pourtant, le seigneur des ténèbres était d'assez bonne humeur. Mais lorsqu'il se met en colère, la douleur devient plus intense. Comme la fois où, lors d'une réunion, il avait élevé la voix contre un des mangemorts. À ce moment-là, la douleur était telle que les nouveaux arrivant n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se tordre de douleur. Par chance, le maitre n'y avait pas prêté attention. C'est à partir de cela, que Théodore avait cherché des sortilèges, des enchantements, des potions qui pouvaient -peut-être- atténué la douleur. Sa seule trouvaille était une petite pommade qu'il avait trouvé sur le chemin de traverse, dans une boutique spécialisée en médicomagie. C'était avant tout une pommade contre les maléfices. Mais elle n'était pas très efficace puisqu'il s'agissait ici de magie noir. Théophile Nott lui avait assuré qu'il allait s'y faire, avec le temps il ne sentirait presque rien.

« _Avec le temps, on s'accommode de tout, mon fils. Tu l'apprendra bien assez tôt. _»

C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'y a pas de mangemort femme, excepter Bellatrix. De plus, les femmes sont plus faibles physiquement et mentalement. Ce n'est pas du sexisme. Prenez Narcissa Malefoy, par exemple : elle a littéralement péter les plombs contre son mari en apprenant que son cher fils aller devenir mangemort avant même d'être majeur. La famille est très importante pour les femmes c'est leur point faible comme nous le prouve Narcissa Malefoy. Et ce n'est pas la seule, le maitre le sait donc il les met à l'écart bien qu'elle soit quand même à ses ordres. Il paraitrait même que madame Malefoy est réussi à gagner encore un an de "liberté" à Drago. Bien sûr, Drago n'en parler pas, ce qui prouvait qu'il ne porté pas la marque. Dans le cas contraire, il l'aurait fait savoir et en aurait jouer, notamment contre les petits première années et autres élèves de serpentard.

Pour en revenir à la pommade, Théodore avait cherché dans la bibliothèque familiale un moyen de faire durer l'effet plus longtemps et il avait réussi. Avant de s'endormir, il fallait se passer de la pommade sur son bras puis lançait un sortilège "libératum" ce qui augmente la duré et améliore l'éfficacité, la douleur se dissipe et l'on peut trouver le sommeil sans problème, avant que la douleur re-apparaisse.

Mais ce soir-là, Théodore n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il venait de faire sa rentrée en cinquième année et le retour du mage noir se faisait sentir bien que le ministère affirme que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est bel et bien mort.

Il ne cessait de pensé à sa conversation avec Aléanore. Il espérait que la guerre ne soit pas dans les mois à venir, il n'était pas prêt à prendre la relève. Il ne savait pas encore quand attaquer. Juste après la chute du Lord, lorsque le monde sera au plus faible ? Ou juste après que le monde se soit remis de la période noire ?

Il soupire sachant que cela ne servait à rien de se casser la tête à réfléchir à des choses dont il n'avait pas encore la réponse. Il verrait en tant voulu, il s'adapterait.

Cet été n'avait pas été de tout repos. Les mangemorts avaient dû rallier les Détraqueurs à leur cause puis en envoyer quelques-uns chez Potter. Parait-il qu'il a utilisé le sortilège du patronus, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Au moins, il y avait une chance qu'il soit viré de Poudlard. Lucius s'était rendu au ministère, mais il avait fallu que Dumbledore vienne sauver la mise à Potter, pour changer. Le maitre n'avait pas bien pris la nouvelle, les bras des mangemorts s'en souviennent encore.

Début août Théodore et les nouveaux membres des forces du mal avaient appris l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, une sorte d'organisation des forces du bien dirigé par Dumbledore en personne. Le ministère, pour garder un contrôle sur Poudlard, avait envoyé Dolores Ombrages en tant que professeur de Poudlard. Professeur, mais pour combien de temps ? L'année risque de ne pas être de tout repos. Que ce soit en temps qu'un des meilleurs élève de Poudlard, ou nouveau membre des mangemorts, ou bien encore, futur mage noir.

* * *

**Je me répète (si lecteur il y a) j'étais Mia K Bowen sur FF et sur ce compte là, cette histoire était déjà posté. Mais comme une douée, j'ai perdu l'accès à l'adresse email (et oublié de quelle adresse email il s'agissait, aussi). Enfin bref. Je suis denouveau dans ma période "lecture Harry Potterienne" du coup, je reposte quelques histoires. Pour celle-ci, j'hésite encore quant à la marche à suivre... Juste un dernier chapitre, comme c'était prévu, ou une mini fiction à encore quelques chapitres, comme j'avais une fois pensé ? Enfin, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir encore. Je verrai au grès de mes envies. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avait apprécié ce chapitre. Excuser les fautes, c'est pas mon fort. A bientôt.**

**Olive Bishop.**


End file.
